


I Like You ♡

by mixfi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Character(s), Black!Reader - Freeform, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mix breaks canon a little bit, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Other, Reader is black, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tendou and Ushijima go to the same college and still play volleyball, Tendou helping out Ushijima as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixfi/pseuds/mixfi
Summary: There were a lot of things about you that confused Ushijima.But one of the things he was confused about was why he felt so strange whenever you were around him.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	I Like You ♡

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes after MONTHS of literally never writing a full fic, i have finally done it and i am rolling in happiness i just hope you guys like it as much as i do because i worked really hard on it! not sure if I'm going to write a second part...unless idk it does well!

There were a lot of things about you that confused Ushijima.

But one of the things he was confused about was why he felt so strange whenever you were around him. Whenever you spoke to him, he couldn’t take his attention away, hooked on every word that came from your mouth. Whenever you gave him something to hold, he would hold it as gently as possible. Whenever your hands would graze when you’d pass him something, the touch lingered. Whenever you looked at him with that soft smile, he...he felt strange.

It wasn’t a bad feeling, no, not at all. It was warm, soft, engulfing. The closer he was to you, the longer you spoke to him, the stronger the feeling got. It was getting to the point where you both were always near each other. Ushijima wasn’t sure if you just happened to be near him whenever he’d want you by his side, but he wasn’t one to complain.

Ushijima was on his way back to his dorm after a long day of studying math with you when Tendou practically slammed into his side with a  _ look _ in his eyes. Ushijima was overly familiar with  _ that _ look, and it could only mean that Tendou had a barrage of questions ready for him the moment they stepped foot into their shared room.

Sometimes, he hated being right.

“Ushiwaka?! With a pretty person?! With  _ that _ pretty person in particular?! Oho, tell me EVERYTHING.” 

Tendou leaned over the table, an excited look painted his face when Ushijima explained that he bumped into Tendou on his way back from a study session with you. Honestly, he didn’t see what the big deal was. You were nice to look at, but you were extremely good at explaining the formulas and terms from the textbooks in ways that he could understand.

“I was having some difficulty with some of the problems, so they offered to help me after classes.” “Mhm, mhm...A study date, then!” “I suppose so.” “Awh, Ushiwaka, you’re no fun!”

Tendou let out a dramatic sigh before falling backward onto the floor, Ushijima looking down at the Shonen Jump magazine in front of him.

If he could ask anyone, it would be Tendou, right? Surely, he’d be able to tell him why he was so reluctant to end the study session with you. He felt something hit his chest, seeing an eraser fall into his lap before he sent a questionable look at his roommate. “That face you’re making sure is ugly, Ushiwaka,” Tendou huffed with a knowing smirk. “Bet something’s bothering you, huh?”

Thinking for a moment, he was aware of some strange feelings that only seemed to appear whenever you were around him. 

“I get a weird feeling in my chest when I talk to them.” Tendou blankly stared at his friend, his mouth opening slightly as he let out a quiet ‘ah’ in response. 

“My chest feels tight whenever I’m around them, and I worry they are getting me sick. Do you think I should–”

“BAHA, Ushiwaka, you’re absolutely hopeless!” Tendou threw his hands in the hair before falling back onto the floor. He knew his friend was a little slow, but he didn’t realize it was  _ this _ bad. The second he found out who it was Ushijima was spending so much time with, he knew the reason why. 

Sitting back up, he looked Ushijima in the eye with a grin on his face before pointing to him and saying, “You  _ like _ them, Wakatoshi~!”

“...I do?”

“Yes, Ushiwaka, you like them, you have a crush on them,” Tendou teased, leaning on the desk and resting his head in the palm of his hand. 

“When you hang out with them, do you find yourself getting distracted oooor...noticing certain things about them,” he queried, eyes trained on his roommate's face. 

It was taking him too long, and while Tendou was aware Ushijima was trying to think of all the things he wanted to list before verbally saying them, he shot another question at him. 

“Well, they—”

“You ever think about kissing them, Ushiwaka?”

The reaction Tendou got was not what he was expecting, and he wished he had his phone in his hand to capture this moment because this was  _ history _ . 

THE Ushijima Wakatoshi just  _ blushed _ . 

His cheeks and tips of his ears were a dusty red, just barely noticeable, but oh, Tendou noticed it alright, and he was never going to forget this sight. 

“Oh my god, you DO!  _ BAHAHA _ , Ushiwaka wants to be kissed by his crush~! Or would you kiss them first?! Oh, oh, or hold hands with them and tell them that you like them~! Imagine if they confessed their love to you by making you a bento box, or making sweets, or coming to one of our games and wearing your number—!”

“How do I tell them?”

Ushijima stopped him in the middle of his rant, Tendou looking somewhat offended until he realized what Ushijima said. “ _ You _ want to tell them,” Tendou asked as he went back to playing with one of the pencils on the desk. He really hoped Ushijima would follow the trope of the softer person in the relationship confessing their love dramatically under a cherry blossom while shoving a love letter into the others chest and—

Seeing his best friend nod, he realized that...maybe he had been reading too much romance lately. And now that he thought about it, you didn’t seem like you’d fit into that trope at all. 

You were the softer one, yes, but you did things your own way, in methods that always seemed to work correctly. He knew it was because you practiced doing something so frequently until you perfected it, and that might’ve been what drew Ushijima to you. Not to mention how cute you were, those adorable cheeks, your gorgeous curly hair, your melodious laughter, how pretty you looked during the evening when the sun would hit your brown skin, or your enthusiastic team spirit whenever he’d catch you with your friends in the bleachers at their games. 

It was always cute seeing the star student of their class look so aggressive when cheering for their team. 

Tendou hummed, tilting his head side to side as he thought about how Ushijima could confess. He knew he couldn’t make him do some elaborate plan. Ushijima was too blunt for that. 

...blunt…

Tendou snapped his fingers before dramatically pointing to Ushijima with a wicked grin on his face. 

“Be blunt!” 

“...blunt?”

“Yeah, yeah, just tell them how you feel, Ushiwaka,” he exclaimed, proud of his idea. “They’re so used to you, they probably would say something back like ‘oh, Ushiwaka-kun, I like you too’ or something!” Ushijima stared blankly at his friend, unsure how to respond, especially with the way he tried to and failed to imitate your voice. 

Leaning over the desk, Tendou poked Ushijima with his pencil as he grinned. “Next time you go study with them,” he started, making sure to poke his chest with each word, “you’re going to tell them how you feel.”

“...Alright.”

Tendou sat back down, throwing his arms in the air with a ‘yay’ before getting up to grab his phone. “Now let’s order food, I’m starving!”

Ushijima wasn’t sure how he would go about telling you. He knew he agreed to be blunt, but...what if you said no? He wasn’t sure how he’d react, having never really experienced this before. But...he was willing to take the risk. 

He didn’t have much of a choice since he also agreed to do it the next time you met for your studying session. He’d just have to quickly figure out when the right time to say it when you both were together and think of how he would bring it up.

After all, he had until tomorrow evening. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
